


gold medals (for your love)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Save them all, complete fluff, the olympics, thomas can't admit he's jealous, vague office au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas didn't feel threatened that shirtless men and others in suits that clung to them were captivating his boyfriend.</p><p>Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold medals (for your love)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my small attempt at a fanfiction! I hope it's to your liking. ^u^

It’s not that Thomas didn’t like the Olympics. They were a many-day series of events where he could cheer for the US and anybody he wanted to, channeling his inner self to root for everyone and rep every flag, even France's, like he was a native citizen of the country.

It was just that James, the light of his life, gave him no attention when the men’s gymnastics or swimming were on.

Thomas didn't feel threatened that shirtless men and others in suits that clung to them were captivating his boyfriend.

Not at all.

Even when all the quieter man would do was sit on the couch they had in their apartment and stare in wonder at the events- and moreso, the men there on the screen with muscles and strength that made any normal person jealous.

“Jemmy, I’m home,” he trilled one evening as his fabulous body walked through the door, smiling. He had just struggled through a long day of work- fighting with Hamilton was certainly a task, especially when it dissolved into yelling before their boss had stopped them like always and knocked their heads together to get them to sit straight.

That happened a lot, resulting in more days a bit late home, but Thomas didn’t mind. It meant he still got to see James’ face light up like a kid on Christmas day, after all.

He didn’t get an answer as he dropped his bag softly on the table near the entrance and went further in to see his boyfriend with his elbows on his knees, leaning forwards on the couch in anticipation as eight different toned men made a turn off of a wall in the water and sprinted onwards in their quest for gold, glory, and the chance to push themselves to the limit for their country.

“Jemmy?” Thomas had to keep the worrying tone out of his voice. There was no reason to worry.

“Huh- oh, Phelps won gold yet again for the first time this Games! Isn’t this amazing?” His precious Jemmy was grinning at him, breathless with happiness and joy.

“Yeah, it is, “ he laughed, rounding the couch to sit down beside his significant other and kiss him on the cheek.

James seemed to glow at the affection and chased his lips to where they met seconds later before pulling back and nestling against him, happy as could be.

It was fine.

 

* * *

 

The next day at work under Washington, he was grumbling the whole time about _“those stupid swimmers and their stupid bodies”._

“What’s got you all pissy, Jefferson?” The disgusting voice of Hamilton, of all people, followed him that morning before they got to work. They were enemies and rivals- constantly pissing eachother off, Hamilton by just being himself and Thomas by snarling right back at him with sharp teeth and a killer instinct. It didn’t matter that they’d nearly gotten fired multiple times and that Hamilton had two of his three significant others to back him up there at the office.

“Nothing you and your three dipshit datemates could understand, _Hamilton_ ,” he sneered back, sniffing obnoxiously and turning his head when Hamilton caught up to him.

“Well you’re certainly a ray of sunshine,” the shorter man shot back deadpan, glaring at him before he finally turned back and glared in turn, both of them in the hallway snarling and posturing before a woman broke through their contest. She breezily glanced back, dark skin and curls framing a monstrous smile. Angelica Schuyler was the daughter of one of the most wealthy men in the city, and even by herself was a force to be reckoned with.

“You two have a meeting with the Washington and Burr in ten minutes about some pretty important things, you might want to hurry up,” she called out before leaving.

The two were silent before staring at eachother and cursing before racing off to the meeting, panicked and not at all ready to face whatever kind of hell that would be coming through soon enough.

“This isn’t over,” the midget hissed before they walked into the room.

"You're damn right," the taller guy muttered as two others awaited them.

 

* * *

 

The trendy man had been through a shitstorm. Yelling, screaming, fists nearly thrown before Hamilton was restrained and Jefferson was too, the whole shebang with their jobs being threatened before either was willing to back down.

The only thing they had talked about was how their day had already been going.

This time, thankfully, James looked up when he opened the door and smiled when he finally walked in. “Thomas! Come quick! The reigning champion’s about to go on the floor!”

“Champion of what?” Thomas’ drawl was exaggerating his accent, a smirk appearing before he sat down and saw a guy from Japan start a gymnastics routine.

“Men’s gymnastics!” His partner looked way too enthusiastic about it, flushing and staring right at the screen with little cheers pouring out of his mouth. It was certainly adorable, his enthusiasm, bright and happy and just glad to be out despite the author’s tendency to stick to the soft side of things. Jemmy was a bestselling author of historical biographies- the men of the American Revolution, most importantly, Daveed Diggs being his favorite of his datemate's works. 

It was also part of the reason why it was so perplexing to Thomas that he was rooting for someone from a country of islands.

".....Okay, babe," he mumbled before wrapping an arm around him and watching with only mild interest until everyone on screen started cheering- something about him having a near-perfect routine as James pumped his fist and made Jefferson sigh.

It was the first time James noticed something was off- Thomas rooted for the women fervently no matter who it was, being a very vocal feminist, and he hadn't been cheering or happy for whoever was on at the moment. "Thomas? Are you alright?" Ignoring what was on the screen slightly rough fingers from always typing out lives and stories touched Jefferson's cheeks, startling the distant man before he noticed that, hey, James was paying attention even though there was a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine," he assured him, distant look coming back to a reassuring, lazy grin before his precious writer pouted- giving him the most adorable eyes before he crumbled, groaned, and rolled his eyes at him.

".....I don't like the way that you look at those men on the screen...." Thomas was sulking, looking anywhere but James. Anywhere but at the eyes that destroyed him even as the graceful fingers ran from his cheeks into his hair and ran through them oh so carefully. Anywhere but there as pealing laughter, bright and melodious filled the apartment living room and brought his eyes back to the merriment that graced the features of the man in front of him.

"T-Thomas! You're actually jealous of them because you think I like them?" He snorted, laughing still and kissing Thomas before he could say anything else and peppering his face with little kisses. "You silly thing. You're the one for me, okay? They're just my favorite sports!" His laughter infected the other and soon they were both laughing, cackling and in eachother's arms kissing eachother while the next Olympian went up to show off.

Thomas wasn't worried at all.


End file.
